The Diary of Zelda
by fireflye97
Summary: (EDITED DUE TO COPYRIGHT PROPERTIES)Songfic oneshot. Dark has been trying to be a part of Zelda's life, but her odd routine has him on edge. Not only that, but Link is visiting more frequently than Dark would like, and Zelda soon has no interest for the shadow. There are OC's but not until the very end. Little bit of DarkZelink, then Dark/OC.


**Hi everyone, sorry I've been so...well dead. I've been going through a lot, I've had a big move, and school has me working hard! Anyway, I'm back with another story, this time a oneshot though. But that's ok. This is also a songfic, so put on "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin, and enjoy!**

Dark strode to the castle, his footsteps quiet against the pavement. His fists were clenched in frustration, and the shadows around him whipped and warped from his emotions and aura. He was tired of this game, this futile game Zelda was playing with him. One moment, the Princess of Hyrule was falling into the arms of Link's Counterpart, then she was running to The Hero of Time. Dark had never put any wrong towards her, and the Princess never told Link of their little affair. He smirked; Oh this was going to be so grand.

"Why Zelda? Why are you so afraid?" Dark demanded, frustration and anger clear in his voice. "I will always put myself beside you, so what's wrong with it, huh?" he demanded. The Princess was at her desk, a book in front of her, her diary. She shook her head and said nothing, looking away from him. "Would you like for me to be by your side?" He asked, gently, if not a bit forcefully, grabbing her chin and turning her to where she looked at him. She growled and turned her head away, freeing herself from his grip.

"Well, would you like that?"

She stayed silent, before looking at him again. "No." she said, strongly and firmly. Dark's jaw dropped. "What?"

Zelda glared at him. "No Dark, I will never be with you. I'm the light, and you are the shadow, we can _never_ be together." she explained. Dark's shocked expression turned into a sinister smirk. "Alright right then, princess." he spat. "I'm beginning to think you _never_ cared anyway. But that's alright," he said, his red eyes glowing. "It's not like I care. This little break-up isn't going to affect me." Zelda's blue eyes widened for a moment before she narrowed them. "Why aren't you getting angry?"

"Why should I?"

"I don't know! I just broke up with you! Shouldn't you be getting into a rage?"

"Oh? Well I thought you'd be a bit happy if I didn't." He sneered as she turned around, growling in frustration. "NO!" she yelled, as if telling him it was common sense.

A week after the break-up, Dark had begun to wander around the south field of Hyrule Castle, or the southern entrance. He was bored, and he needed something to do. Hearing a few voices, he snapped out of his thoughts, deciding to go investigate. He spotted two figures in the distance, holding hands and chatting gleefully, like two lovers. It was Link and Zelda.

Two lovers indeed.

Dark snarled, hiding in the shadows and listening to both of them. Link, he was always there, always stopping him. A constant ward that never went away. Dark had the unsatiable desire to leap from his hiding spot and tear Link apart, wanting to paint the green fields with his blood. He didn't care if that hurt Zelda. She had hurt him, and she would feel the same hurt as he did. Instead, Dark stayed hiding, slinking to a nearby shadow of a boulder, and leaning against it. He slid down and sat, sighing heavily. He had tried to find a place in heart, and he still wanted to be a part of it. He just didn't know how.

Zelda froze next to her door, her hand just barely resting on the door knob. Her breathing came out heavy, but slow. Dark was lounging on her bed, shadows around him flicking and warping to his will. She took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. Dark gave a sinister chuckle. "I was just relaxing." he lifted a hand, dangling her diary from his black gloved hand. Zelda glared and opened her mouth to speak, but Dark interrupted her. "Calm down, I didn't even open it." he said, smirking at her. "I was wondering if I should though, I think I will now."

"Don't you dare."

"Or what, princess?"

"Or I'll-"

"Kill me? Oh please, the pain I'm going through now is nothing compared to death."

She stared at him, her emotions unreadable. "What do you mean?" she demanded. Dark stared back at her, before chuckling again and getting up, tossing her diary onto her desk, which landed with a loud _thump._ He stayed silent, before turning around with the same sinister smirk on his face. "Do you enjoy my pain? Do you really enjoy it that much?" Before she could reply, he disappeared again.

He was back again the next day, somehow drawn back to her; drawn back to his light. This time, Zelda didn't yell at him to leave, or even try to make him leave at all. Dark smirked at her. "Well? Aren't you going to yell at me to get out, princess?" he sneered. She was at her desk, writing in her diary again, and she slammed it shut, stood up quickly, and marched over to him. There was barely any space between them and Zelda grabbed his collar, pulling him down and capturing his lips with a kiss. Dark quickly took control, biting and sucking ferociously. He liked this so far, this was more of a _healthy_ relationship. He smirked at his twisted joke.

He was there AGAIN! Dark decided to sneak into one of Zelda's fancy balls. This wasn't the first time he'd done it. He'd done it multiple times, pulling off slightly harmless pranks here and there. But not once, not a SINGLE time had Zelda invited Link. Dark could feel it, he could feel Link's light pushing his little spot in Zelda's heart away, and it was driving him insane. He was just about to go and perhaps play a very harmful prank on Link, when Link leaned toward Zelda and gave her a light kiss on her lips. That killed Dark and he hid again. He felt like his black heart shattered like glass; into a million pieces. Now Dark was done, he had his fun. He wasn't going to have anything to do with the Princess of Hyrule ever again. She had what she wanted, and he no longer needed to be there. He took his gaze off of Zelda and Link,

And left.

As soon as Dark left, it began to rain. How ironic. He didn't care however, and it wasn't so bad, until it began to come down hard. The water soaked through his clothes, and even seemed to chill him to the bone. He still didn't care, he felt too numb right now to even care. He didn't understand why he felt this way. He didn't really care for the princess...right? He shook his head, it didn't matter anymore. As he rounded a corner, he bumped right into a group of guards. Immediately they fell into action. "Demon! Kill the demon!" they shouted. Dark ran for his life through the shadows of the alleys, snapping out of his numb state. It wasn't too hard to lose the guards, they were idiots anyway. That's when it clicked for him. There simply was no love in this world, it was full of hate. It was always full of hate to him. There was a time where he would do anything for Zelda, even die for her.

Oh Goddesses, what was happening to him?

Just a few days after his heartbreak, Dark found himself back in Castle Town. He enjoyed tormenting the guards, their reactions were priceless. It also took his mind off of a few things. However he played a prank too cruel, and now the whole town was after him. He made the lavatory in the guards barracks explode...that place was going to reek for days. Now he ran down the streets, an army after him. While he was running, he caught a glimpse of Zelda and Link, happily walking through town. He stared at Zelda, longingly for a moment, before his red glowing gaze hardened, and he turned away, getting ready to run again. When he was distracted, a guard came up behind him, and sliced his side. Dark let out a shout of pain, then ran into the shadows, disappearing and reappearing in a different side of town. Making a move to walk, he hissed and fell backward, his back hitting the wall, and slid down to where he sat on the ground. He clutched his side, black blood coating his hands. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He couldn't believe he got cut by a lousy guard, it was almost disgraceful. He didn't know what to do about this. His time among the world had made him somewhat weaker, and he healed slower than before. Normally he would go to Zelda, but that wasn't going to happen. He already finished that chapter, and he wasn't going back to it. He hoped however, that he still had a place in her heart, and Link hadn't taken up the whole thing. As he sat there, waiting to see if he would die or heal, footsteps approached him. It was a peasant girl, or so she appeared. She had short brown hair, almost cut to a boyish style, and honey eyes. "Hey there, are you ok?" she asked, bending over and staring at him with concern on her features. He glared at her, opening his eyes. "Yes I'm fine, I'm bleeding out but everything's ok. Lovely day isn't it?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Instead of getting angry or glaring back, the girl laughed, and Dark's red eye's widened in surprise. "You're hilarious! Please, let me help you." she offered. Dark hesitated, but huffed, deciding he really didn't have much of a choice. He nodded, and mumbled a thank you. The girl bent down, helping him to his feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and her arm lightly around his waist. "I'm Lyla by the way." she introduced and smiled at him. "Dark." he said quietly, and smiled a little back.

Maybe the world wasn't full of hate after all.

 **I think this turned out pretty good as my first songfic! I'll take request for any other songfic ideas you all might have. As you can see, I mostly listen to metal, but I do listen to Rock and Pop as well, so you'll never know what to expect. I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a review and you all are amazing!**


End file.
